Darkness Rising S1 Part 7/Transcript
(Delanis and the Warriors are seen in a strange room with the Elements) Delanis: Finally, after all this time we may actually be able to make history in the Multiverse. Teronis: How exactly will this help us find the rest of the Omniverse? Delanis: Once these Elements fall to the dark, their power will only be able to bend to our will, and with it, we can find the ancient Artifact built for our exact purpose. Kalion: And what artifact are we talking about? Delanis: The Stone of the Multiverse, the legendary "Core" of the Multiverse. Its power is able to bend the very fabric of space and time, allowing us to find the other Multiverses and spread our darkness to the entire Omniverse! Shade: So if we find this core, we find a new Multiverse? This could bring great reward to us my lord. Delanis: It will. Now let us begin. (Delanis takes the main Element, infusing it with as much dark energy as possible, but to no results) Delanis: Strange, it seems to resist my power. Teronis: The magic inside must be keeping it pure. Delanis: Then we corrupt the magic. (Delanis works around the Element, infusing its magic with dark energy, successfully corrupting it and the other Elements) Delanis: Yes, yes we have done it! We have achieved the impossible my children! With this, we can find the stone and take the very Omniverse for ourselves! (The Warriors cheer for their king as Delanis lays the Element on the table) Delanis: Now, lets begin our search. (He looks at the Element) Take us to it, take us to the stone. (Meanwhile, the Protectors, along with Gideon and Cormack, meet with Celestia and the other Multiversal leaders) Garrick: And right when we thought we had them, they were gone just like that. Celestia: If what you say is true, then Delanis has gotten one step further in taking the Omniverse. Allen: The Omniverse? Richards: The Omniverse is a collection of Multiverses that are all connected in some way. Our Multiverse isn't the only one out there ya know. Cormack: This could explain the recent power surges we've detected in the Outskirts, another Multiverse perhaps? Siris: That could explain it. Celestia: Yes, our scientists have also detected the surge, it seems other powerful people exist beyond our Multiverse. Lenius: And villains too. Richards: And that's why we need to stop them before it's too late. If there are more villains beyond our world, if he reaches them and allies with them, the result could be catastrophic. Allen: Then we need to stop him before the Stone is found. Celestia: I leave that to you guys and my sister. Garrick: Well, I guess we have no choice, we're out of time and options at this point. Richards: I'll come with you, you'll need the extra firepower. (Garrick gets a doubtful look) Garrick: Okay, but this isn't a Terror attack you know, this is full on war. Richards: Believe me, I have lots of Shadow combat experience. Celestia: This meeting is concluded, you are all dismissed. (The Protectors and leaders leave the room, Stygian then arrives and calls for Siris) Stygian: Siris, I need to speak to you. Siris: Oh, of course Stygian, what do you need? Stygian: Its about my corruption. (Siris feels uncomfortable but accepts his offer) Siris: What is it? Stygian: Earlier today, when I was teaching, I felt something. Siris: What? Stygian: Darkness, fear, everything I felt the day I turned. Siris: What do you think it means? Stygian: I think i'm being called. Siris: You can resist right? Stygian: Only for so long. Siris: Well if its a call, then you don't have much time here. Stygian: I know. Siris: Well, I don't know how to prevent your transformation, but I can slow it down considerably. Stygian: Do whatever you have to, I don't wanna go back to being that monster. (Siris casts a spell on Stygian that purges the Essence from his body, slowing infection to a crawl) Siris: That won't last forever, so come to me every few days to get another dose, but if you feel a call, I don't know what I can do. Stygian: Okay, thanks alot. Siris: No problem man. (Stygian and Siris leave with Siris meeting up with the Protectors, who are talking about the Omniverse) Garrick: But it doesn't make sense, if there is another Multiverse, how come it isn't mentioned anywhere in the archives, it just doesn't make sense. Peros: Even if this Multiverse exists and even if we do find it, how can we be sure the Heroes there aren't just vigilantes, i've dealt with enough of those already. Lenius: Yeah, when you decapitated Batman and gutted Robin. Peros: They couldn't be fucking trusted! Garrick: Guys it doesn't matter, all that matters is finding the Stone and making sure the Shadow doesn't corrupt any more worlds. Allen: I agree with you on that. Garrick: well, i'm heading to bed, you guys should too, we got that summer sun celebration coming up tomorrow. Lenius: Still surprised we're doing it in the middle of war. Garrick: Well, it was her decision so why not? Allen: Alright, goodnight guys. Garrick: Goodnight. (The protectors head to their rooms and clock out. Meanwhile, Shade meets with Teronis in the Shadowrealm) Shade: Hey boss. Teronis: What is it Shade? Shade: How much longer? Teronis: Longer till what? Shade: When are we gonna make our move. Teronis: Soon Shade, be patient. Shade: I can't wait any longer boss, I just wanna go out there, kill that boy, and gut that Princess in front of her subjects! Teronis: Your time will come, now calm down! Shade: I don't have to take this. (Shade turns and leaves down the hall) Teronis: Where are you going?! Shade: To make things right! Teronis: Get back here now! Shade: .....No. (Shade leaves and Kalion arrives to investigate the noise) Kalion: What happened? Teronis: Alert Delanis, Shade's gone rouge. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1